Iwatobi Yanderes
by Oceancest
Summary: This will be a bunch of short drabbles where its a pairing with one of them being a yandere personality, hopefully it'll be interesting enough! Ran's love for Makoto is so great that she would do anything to stop others from loving him... Warnings are per oneshot.


I kinda want to 'Yanderefy' the cast of Free! It should be fun right? It'll be fun wont it onii-chan? These will all be oneshots UNLESS they are so long I just break them into parts. Hey wanna read some wacky oneshot of some pair you'd like to see where one is a Yandere? Ask me! I've been in a very cynical mood…

I don't own Free! and stuff so yeah.

Ran Tachibana – Knife  
Warnings: Violence and a creepy loli (with a dash of one sided incest)

Ran waited patiently for her perfect big brother to return home from his swim club activities. She sat in the living room, the chair angled towards the door and waited. It had become a common thing for her to do over the course of a few months. All she talked about was how amazing her older brother was! She kicked her feet slowly stifling a giggle humming softly under her breath, "onii-chan, onii-chan, is the most precious onii-chan…"

"Ran?" A voice brought her back to reality, her bright green eyes narrowed as she looked over her shoulder to see her twin brother. "Ran, mom said to help get dinner ready…" he mumbled looking at her with an odd look, "you know you're a bother to onii-chan always being creepy like that!" he glared annoyed with how distant his once close sister was.

Ran stood up balling her fist, "You don't understand Ren!" She yelled raising her fist, but quickly lowered it, "Onii-chan would be mad if I hurt you…" she pushed passed him to the side glaring at him from the side, "but don't call my feelings for onii-chan creepy." She hissed and smiled sweetly, "understand… _precious_ bro?" she asked.

"Sure…" Ren whispered watching his sister disperser into the kitchen to help their mom out. Ren shivered, he must have been the only one to see how dark his sister had gotten. When he had mentioned it to his mom a few days ago she had dismissed it to his imagination. She had told him that Ran was a growing girl and that the two of them would grow apart.

It saddened Ren to think that he and his twin sister were going to drift apart. He didn't admit it though, but he liked his twin, who always had known when he was sad or happy without words, and hid those feelings with bickering with her. Although over the last few weeks her strange fascination for their onii-chan was almost borderline crazy.

When Ren walked into the kitchen a small smile appeared, she seemed normal again, sitting there at the table laughing and cutting some vegetables for the night's dinner. He walked over and sat across from Ran, "hmm..." she looked up at him, her eyes narrowing, then she smiled watching his face change from confused to normal to confused again.

"Hey mom…" Ren mumbled softly, "when's onii-chan coming home tonight?" he asked watching Ran carefully, she met them and seemed to glare daggers at him.

"Why do you ask dear?" His mother asked, her voice was so soft and sing songy. She was the most perfect mother ever. "All you and Ran-chan talk about is Mako-chan." She chuckled picking up the plate Ran was cutting on planting a soft kiss on the top of her head, "thank you sweetheart." She said. Ren looked at the two of them, they looked so close. Ran defiantly looked like their mother, the same long soft dark olive hair and bright green eyes. But unlike the kindness their mother showed… Ran's eyes were more sinister.

"Oh I was just wondering was all…" Ren mumbled standing up, "I had some stuff I wanted to talk to him about." He grinned, "I'mma go play till dinner!" he turned and headed out of the kitchen heading up to his shared room with Ran.

Ran watched him leave and stood up as well, "I'm going to go too." She said with a smile, "Ren's imagination is so bad, so I'm going to play with him too." She hurried after her brother, a hard glare on her face, something hidden behind her back. She stood outside their door listening silently to hear what he had to say.

"Onii-chan… are you safe from her?" The soft mumble of her brother sent a shock threw and she opened the door, closing it softly behind her, Ren jumped, sitting down in front of a pile of building blocks. "Ran…" he frowned. "What do you want?"

"Ran wants to play too…" she smiled walking towards him quickly, moving her hand from behind her back out towards him, "_precious _Ren… is always butting into my things." She ranted, "I've been so good…" She kneeled in front of him.

"H-hey Ran… put that down." He mumbled rolling his eyes, "you're such a weirdo you know? Mom's going to wonder where that went." Ren stated closing his brown eyes.

"Ren's always late for everything, including his own death." She whispered stabbing the knife into his shoulder, another hand clasped over his mouth stifling the sudden squeak of pain and surprise. Ran's eyes glassed and she reacted almost like a robot moving in a way she was programed to from her birth.

Pulling the knife out of his shoulder, it slid out with a soft suction like noise, Ran drove it back into him again and again, "Stupid, stupid, you are the weirdo." She sneered, "You're the strange one always taking my food and… Onii-chan. He is Ran's not yours."

"R-ran…" Ren's futile struggling to escape caused more pain, and it seemed the more pain he was in the larger his twin sisters smile grew, "Why… are you d-doing thi…s?" he could barely get the words out, each breath was labored. "Didn't… you s-say onii-c-chan would… be… s… sad?" He swallowed hard.

Ran's face fell and she dropped the knife taking her twin brothers hands in her's, "Oh… Ren!" She rested her forehead on his, "I did it because I loved you," she looked him in the eye and smiled, "You can't be tempted by Onii-chan, no sir… the only way to stop that is to just kill you. Onii-chan is mine, Ran's precious onii-chan. Onii-chan will be sad I'm sure, but he loves me."

Blood coated her hands as Ran picked up the fallen knife, "Don't worry I'll stop the pain now… Ran may hate her pesky twin brother, who just stuck his noise where it didn't belong but… Ran is very forgiving, she won't let you suffer anymore." She plunged the knife into his chest and smiled, watching the color drain from his face and the crimson color of blood.

In his last few moments Ran rested a bloody hand on Ren's face gently, the fear and pain in his eyes sent excitement threw her, "I'm sorry Ren, you were a _precise_ brother but… you were a bother." She glared, "but don't worry you'll have company soon."

"Please… don't…" where the last words Ren uttered before the pain went away. Everything was numb and cold and the best part of it all was it wasn't painful anymore. He was alone now, away from his crazy twin sister… if he had noticed her strange fascination with their onii-chan sooner could he have stopped her?

Ran pulled the knife out and gazed down at her pathetic brother. He wasn't worthy of her love, no one was but Onii-chan. As far as she was concerned anyone else was just in the way for her. For a long time she wanted to do this, to get rid of all that were not of importance… but the nagging feeling that doing so would make onii-chan sad held her back. No longer had that thought crossed her mind.

"Onii-chan wouldn't hate me for helping him out!" She cheered, "Because he is my precious onii-chan!" Ran turned on her heels and skipped along, "I'm sorry mother~ I'm sorry papa~" she hummed down the stairs. She knew where her mother was, busily working away in the kitchen unaware of the deed that happened up stairs. It would be easy to sneak in and kill her before she noticed. The harder part would be her dad, he was bigger and would stop her easily if she didn't get the upper hand on him.

A plan… a plan was all she needed. She stopped halfway down the stairs and thought. The smell of the blood was intoxicating, she never knew a human body had that much blood it… _does onii-chan's body have this much blood? I wonder if it smells even better…_ Ran flexed her hand slowly. It was cramped from the death grip she had on the knife.

_Papa is in his study, mother is in the kitchen…_ she thought hard on the choice like it was her choosing her potential career path. She walked towards the kitchen, deciding to get rid of the easier of her two last opponents. Her special mother, who she had thought always would understand her, stood with her back to Ran. She was softly humming a song finishing up the night's dinner.

Ran put the knife in her the pocket of her orange hoodie, which was stained with blood, "M-momma?" she whispered with a fake sniffle, "m-mom…" she raised her hands to her face and made a soft cry, the whole time hiding an evil smile.

As expected Mrs. Tachibana turned around and dropped the plate she had in her hand, "Ran-chan!" She hurried over dropping to her knees in front of her special amazing daughter, her only daughter, "Ran-chan… what happened? Did Ren-chan do this?" She asked put a gentle hand on Ran's shoulder looking for any cuts on her daughter.

"Mom… mom… Ren is dead." She whispered dropping her hands from her face, unable to hide the horrible twisted look on her face any longer. She had a strange urge to cut open her mom, "but I told him not to worry because Ran will send mom to take care of him…" Her mother never saw it coming, how could she? Ran snatched the knife from her pocket and drove it into her mother's delicate neck.

Unlike Ren's cries and pleas, her mother fell back almost silently pulling at the knife in her throat, a soft sickening gurgle of blood slowly draining around. Ran walked up beside her mother and pulled the knife out, "there you go mother," slowly patting her head with a smile, "you're still very pretty even as you die… don't worry papa will be with you soon." She glared down.

By now Ran knew he had to have known something was strange… She rushed to the door of his study as the door was thrown open. Mr. Tachibana stood tall looking down at his daughter, "Ran… what is wrong with you? What happened?" he asked looking down at her completely confused.

"What are you talking about papa?" Ran asked innocently, "I told mother that I would send you to her but maybe I should have asked you first…" she held the knife in her hands twisting it around harmlessly. "What do you think of me and onii-chan?" She asked looking up at him with a warped smile

"Ran what did you do?" He asked confused on what was wrong with his daughter or what nonsense she was babbling. He couldn't think of any answers for why an innocent girl was covered in so much blood for any reason. Mr. Tachibana kneeled down to her height and looked at her, "Ran-chan? What is wrong with you-" a searing pain entered his side, his eyes looked down and then up to the no longer innocent face of his daughter.

"Wrong answer papa…" She pulled the knife out of his side, driving it into his stomach, "Ran thought of all people you would understand my love for onii-chan!" she spat driving the knife in and out of her father's body, he fell back into a puddle of blood and Ran laughed a sickening laugh. "Papa good night…" she whispered watching his body twitch in agony, Ran sat her knife down and walked behind him dragging him back into the study closing the door, picking up her knife again she wondered back to the kitchen.

The house was so silent now it was like music to Ran's ears. She sat the bloodied knife on the counter and pulled a chair over to the sink, delicately washing her hands clean of the day's work. "This is just how it should be… silence with no one to bother…" she giggled, "onii-chan~ you'll be hungry when you return home!" she jumped down off the chair and pouted, "Ran needs to clean up the mess though first…"

She started with her mother, slowly she dragged the corpse which was heavier then she had thought. Ran opened the room that her father was closed in, he was motionless now death had taken him swiftly. Ran sighed heavily setting the two bodies together, "even in life and death you loved each other… just like me and Onii-chan's love…" She smiled, "you two understood love… Ran want's my love with onii-chan to be just as special!" She sat talking with her dead parents, "Oh… Ren still has to be taken care of… I'll be back soon okay? And then when Onii-chan comes home…" she put her hands on her face as if she was talking about a crush she had on a celebrity.

She pranced out of the study, closing the door gently behind her, and hurried upstairs to get Ren's body. Ran was far gone into her own fantasies she never heard the door open and a soft warm voice say, "I'm home." If she had known she would have changed into something less bloody…

Makoto looked around, the silence in the house was nerve-racking, "Mom? Dad?" He whispered slipping his shoes off, he didn't waste the time to put on slippers, and started to investigate the bottom floor. "Ren? Ran?" He whispered afraid to raise his voice to high. He stepped into the kitchen, his foot stepped into something wet and he looked down at his foot. A dark reddish color slowly climbed up the toe of his sock, "B-Blood?" He whispered stumbling back, "Mom! Dad? Ren? Ran!" He yelled their names looking around. He could quite easily see the trail of blood leading down the hallway and ran quickly. The smell of blood was suffocating him and he threw the door to his study open, "Fa-a…ther…" he looked down at the bodies on the floor, entwined in each other's arms.

"Oh welcome home Onii-chan!" a girl giggled, "Ran hasn't finished cleaning up yet… so forgive the mess okay?" she asked.

Makoto turned around quickly, his younger little sister stood there, the third and last body he wanted to see was sat behind her. "Ran?" He muttered, his eye still wide as can be, "Ran what happened?" He asked.

"Ran killed those who didn't approve of us onii-chan! Ren snooped where he shouldn't have… so I had to kill mom and dad too…" her eyes watered as she talked, "onii-chan I'm scared! Scared that you'll hate me for this," she sobbed.

Makoto felt his heart fall, to see his little sister cry like that it hurt to see… _but did she really kill… them?_ "Ran? Did you kill them, did you really?" He asked fast.

Ran looked up, her eyes narrowed, "Onii-chan… are you going to be mean to me too? I love you… no one's going to change that love I have for you." She cackled, "hehe… Onii-chan loves me doesn't he?" Ran raised her bloody knife up, "He loves me as much as Ran loves him…"

Makoto swallowed hard, "Ran… this is bad!" he said fast, "put that knife down we need to contact the police so we can take care of this accident-"

"NO!" Ran yelled stomping her foot, "No… I didn't do this on accident, I did this to show you my love." She smiled, "I bet… I look weird huh?" She mumbled, "Onii-chan… lets go upstairs okay?" She asked looking up at her with those perfect bright green eyes, "please Onii-chan?" She whispered.

Makoto felt his heart drop at her words, "fine… let's go upstairs and talk okay?" He asked, "This is bad Ran… really bad." He rubbed his head not sure how to handle the situation like this. As expected the younger sibling jumped up and down, it almost disgusted him that she was happy at this moment.

"Okay onii-chan!" She grinned, "Let's go! Let's go!" She hurried up the stairs, waiting at the top for her brother to follow, she tucked herself out of his sight wanting to sneak up on him. Ran held her knife close waiting, _Onii-chan… I'm sorry I want to talk to you but… you can't leave or tell anyone…_

Makoto walked up the stairs slowly, "Ran? Don't run with the knife… its dangerous…" he got to the top of the stairs not seeing his scary little sister, "Ran?" He called taking a few steps, "Ran? Where are you?" Makoto rubbed his head, glancing into the twins shared room, he almost threw up. The dark blood pool was evident that his younger brother died there at some point today. "Gods…" he whispered stepping into his room, "Ran?" He asked again.

"Be~ hi~ nd~ you~" His soft sisters voice cooed behind him, before he could react he fell to the ground grabbing at his leg in pain, a thick deep cut just above his heel oozed blood. He tried to stand up but the pain in his leg was far too much and he fell to the ground. "You won't have to swim anymore onii-chan, you just have to stay home with me." Ran smiled kneeling down in front of him. "But I didn't want to fully cripple you! So I only cut threw one of your leg's tendons… although I wasn't sure if it would work but it looks like it did. Ran is so smart isn't she onii-chan?" She asked innocently. "Oh wait right here! Let me get the first aid kit…"

Makoto watched her run off and down the stairs, "Ran... why?" He whispered trying to crawl slowly towards the window. He shook in pain as he pulled himself into a sitting up position digging through his pocket for his phone, "I have to… call the police." He whispered. _How did this happen… Ran?_

"Onii-chan… I wouldn't do that if I was you…" Ran whispered inches from his face, scaring the older brother, the phone falling from his hand. She picked it up, "Don't worry Onii-chan! I'll hold onto your phone for you." kneeling by him, "let me bandage up the wound now okay…" She whispered softly, "I was going to selfishly ask you to help me with mom and dad and Ren but… now I will nurse you back to 100%! And if you were to… try anything though I'd have to reinjure you." Ran whispered leaning in close to him. "I don't want to hurt you Onii-chan." She smiled, "the fear in your face is amazing… and your blood smells as wonderful as I thought it did... I love you Onii-chan." She giggled wrapping her arms around him resting her head in his chest. "You won't have to go to school anymore or swim with those people anymore… and if they were to show up I'd take care of them all for you Onii-chan."

"Ran why?" Makoto whispered pushing his sister away from him, "You are my little sister, I love you like that though, as a little sister." He could see the happy go lucky face of his once innocent sister twist into a terrifying face. "R-ran?"

"Your love for me? Is only that of a sister?" She glared raising her voice and the knife… but then she lowered if with a soft sigh. The warped face of his sister returned to something somewhat kind, "No… it's alright! This is new… for you and for me but I'm sure you'll come to love me as much as I love you Onii-chan!" She whispered, "You'll try to love me right… Onii-chan?"

Makoto bit his lower lip and nodded slowly, "If… Ran thinks so then I will… try." He smiled slightly, _until I can find a way to get out of here and save you Ran…_

"Hurray! I knew you'd agree with Ran Onii-chan…" she giggled, "I'll watch over you all the time and be sure to always care for you… bathe you… feed you… hmm…" she looked at him her eyes narrowing, "Do you really need the use of your arms as well I wonder?"


End file.
